


A Mark on the....Everywhere

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Aria's SH Bingo Fics 2019-2020 [32]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood has a Marking Kink, Biting, Blowjobs, Frottage, Hickies, M/M, Magnus Bane has a Marking Kink, Making Out, Thirsty Boyfriends, marking kink, so many hickeys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Alec bit down on his lip and stared in the mirror, reaching up to press his fingertips to the steadily darkening bruises on his neck, just below his deflect rune.  The pressure left a glorious stinging sensation and he slid his fingers up and over the rest of the marks Magnus had left, scattered around on and on the rune.  He could imagine even more, and the rest continued, down around his chest and around his nipples, even down over his abs.The thing was, though.  No matter how much he loved them?  He couldn’t get the idea of putting marks on Magnus out of his head.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Aria's SH Bingo Fics 2019-2020 [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595839
Comments: 27
Kudos: 363
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	A Mark on the....Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceOnIce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/gifts).



> For bingo fill: Drunken Confessions (Note: Alec isn't drunk when he confesses to having a marking kink, but he's definitely had some alcohol, so I figured it fit the spirit of the prompt!) 
> 
> Here's the prompt from AceOnIce: Alec really likes when Magnus leaves hickies on him and he wants to be able to do that to Magnus but he's insecure because he's never done it before so he practices on himself and manages to leave a hickey maybe on his shoulder or the inside of his elbow and he's going to keep it hidden obviously but something happens and Magnus sees it and asks about it and Alec panics and is like "IM CHEATING ON YOU" and Magnus is like ".... Why don't I believe that" so Alec has to admit that he gave himself a hickey but Magnus finds it really adorable and teaches Alec how to do it properly and the next day Magnus looks like he's been attacked by a freaking vampire with all the marks on his neck

Alec bit down on his lip and stared in the mirror, reaching up to press his fingertips to the steadily darkening bruises on his neck, just below his deflect rune. The pressure left a glorious stinging sensation and he slid his fingers up and over the rest of the marks Magnus had left, scattered around on and on the rune. He could imagine even more, and the rest continued, down around his chest and around his nipples, even down over his abs. 

The thing was, though. No matter how much he loved them? He couldn’t get the idea of putting marks on  _ Magnus _ out of his head. He wanted to see dark purpling marks on Magnus’ throat, down his chest, and maybe,  _ maybe, _ even on his thighs. His breath caught at the idea and Alec bit down harder on his lip until he could taste blood and sighed. 

It wasn’t like he even knew how the hell to give one of these marks, anyways. 

“Alexander?” Magnus called. 

Alec tugged his shirt on, covering most of the marks on his own chest. He frowned and pressed his fingers to the ones on his neck again, smiling faintly. At least he still had these, as a reminder of how much Magnus wanted his mark on him. 

“Alec are you all right?” Magnus asked, stepping into the doorway of the bathroom. He smiled at his boyfriend and stepped closer. “Is everything okay?” 

Alec turned and kissed Magnus, sighing happily into the kiss before he nodded. “Yes, now that you’re here.” 

Magnus smiled and leaned into the kiss. “I feel the same, Alexander, but breakfast waits for no one. Now come, I summoned coffee from that favorite bistro of mine that I know you enjoyed last time.” 

Alec brightened with a grin and let Magnus tug him out of the bathroom. His eyes dropped to Magnus’ exposed neck and he imagined it littered with dark marks and fought the urge to shudder. That was all he wanted, to, to see Magnus with marks like that too.

After kissing Magnus goodbye (and shuddering when Magnus’ lips had brushed over the marks he’d left), Alec ordered himself to stop thinking about it, because Magnus would tell him if it was something that he wanted too. He _would._ But maybe he could look up how to leave them? Just in case? Alec nodded to himself. That sounded like the best plan of action. 

_ Except.  _

Except after two hours of research and one video that he had played without volume (he wasn’t about to risk anyone else hearing, no matter how many soundless runes he applied), he still had no idea if this was even something Magnus wanted. But… 

Alec looked at the marks and reached up to press his fingers to the marks that were still on his neck, even if they were mostly hidden by his deflect rune. He exhaled hard and looked at his skin, frowning. He needed to practice, clearly, but if Magnus didn’t want any of those, how to… 

He clicked on another video, leaving it without sound and watched as the person demonstrated giving one of the marks on his arm, near the inside of his elbow. Alec lit up and glanced at the jacket hanging over the back of his chair before down to his bare arm. His eyes darted from the video, back to his arm, rewinding a little to watch the person do it again. He shivered at the sight of the bruise and cleared his throat, nodding. 

He could that. He could. 

Alec brought his arm up to his mouth and frowned, sucking some of the skin between his lips. He pulled back and stared at his arm, but there wasn’t a mark. He scowled and brought his arm back up, trying to remember exactly what Magnus did to him whenever he did this. He bit down harder and winced, huffing as he pulled his arm back. There was a small mark though, now, and he smiled at it. 

Okay, maybe he _could_ figure this out. 

~!~ 

When his wards pinged, announcing the arrival of his boyfriend, Magnus grinned, bright and wide. Alec had promised that he would try to come over this evening, but hadn't been entirely sure that he would be able to manage it. But now, it looked like they were going to get an uninterrupted evening to themselves. 

"Magnus?" Alec called out, taking off his boots, hanging up his bow and weapons a moment later. "Are you home?" 

"I am indeed," Magnus called, stepping out of his apothecary, smiling at Alexander, tilting his face up for the soft kiss that Alec gave him. "Hello there, Alexander." 

"Hi," Alec breathed, pulling back to look at Magnus, smiling a little before he leaned in for another kiss until they were both humming into it. "I hope it wasn't too late? I got away as soon as I could." 

"Not at all," Magnus said with a flourish, summoning himself a glass of wine, and a fruity drink for Alexander, blinking in surprise as he gulped it down in quick swallows. "Would you like to watch a movie together?" 

Alec relaxed and took another sip of his drink when Magnus immediately refilled it with a snap, feeling the alcohol burn down to his belly. He needed some liquid courage tonight. "Can we curl up on the couch?" 

"Of course," Magnus agreed, smiling at him. He took Alec's free hand and tugged him towards the couch, waving a hand to put a movie in to play in the background behind them. If tonight was anything like the last few days, they weren't going to spend a great deal of time watching the movie. 

Alec settled back into the couch with a happy sigh, until he realized he was still wearing his jacket and shrugged it off, tossing it towards another chair. He looked at Magnus as the warlock settled in next to him and smiled, leaning against him. "What are we watching?" 

Magnus hummed, glancing towards the screen. "Nothing either of us is going to mind missing once we get distracted." His eyes dropped to the marks on Alexander's neck and he hummed, reaching out to press his thumb to one of them. 

Alec flushed, his eyes going wide. "Magnus!" 

Magnus laughed, reaching out to tilt Alexander's face towards him, raising his eyebrows. "What? Are you telling me you actually want to watch a movie? Because I might believe that precisely never." 

Alec huffed, narrowing his eyes. "Well it's not like I just march in here and say that I want to, you know." 

"Make out with me?" Magnus offered up, his eyes twinkling. "You could, darling, I would be happy to reward such a show of boldness." 

"You would?" Alec asked, blinking at Magnus. "You wouldn't mind if I..." 

Magnus hummed and rubbed his thumb against Alexander's jaw, tilting his head just a little more. "Not at all. My boyfriend appearing and announcing that he would like to spend the evening one of my favorite ways? There is cause for nothing but celebration in those cases, Alexander." His smile slid into a smirk. "A specific kind of celebration, too." 

Alec reached out and wrapped a hand around the back of Magnus' neck, tugging him closer. "Can I kiss you?" 

"Always, darling," Magnus breathed, huffing out a laugh as he was immediately pulled into a hard kiss. He hummed and melted into it, and against Alec. 

Alec groaned into the kiss, bringing his other hand up to cup Magnus' face properly, pulling him in to kiss him over and over again, biting and nibbling at Magnus' lips until he was gasping. His whole body felt on fire, and Magnus was moving them, shifting them so he could stretch out on the couch, Magnus crawling on top of him. "Magnus..." 

"And this is why I put on a movie we don't mind missing," Magnus breathed, smiling as he brushed their noses together. "Because the chance to have you here," he kissed Alec again, soft and sweet. "Like this." He pressed a kiss to Alec's deflect rune, watching him shudder. "Is one that I'll never give up. Not ever." Magnus pressed one last kiss to Alec's heart and looked up at him with a smirk. 

"You're so beautiful," Alec blurted, staring at Magnus. Because he _was,_ with eyes glowing golden, and his lips just a little bit swollen from their kissing. His eyes darted down to Magnus' neck and he pictured bruises and marks there and his face went hot all over again. "Magnus, you're...fuck you're beautiful," he repeated, pulling him in for another kiss. 

"I happen," Magnus said, sliding his hands lower, to the bottom of Alec's shirt, pushing it up slowly once he got a frantic nod from Alec. "Happen to agree with you, darling." He licked his lips and got Alec's shirt off, trailing his fingers down over his abdomen. "You're beautiful." 

Alec bit down a whine, especially when Magnus settled in his lap again, taking a moment to just stare at him. "Magnus," he growled, reaching up for him. "Come here." 

Magnus laughed, letting Alec pull him closer before his eyes caught on a few bruises on the side of Alec's arm. He paused and blinked at them because those looked like...

"Magnus?" Alec asked, frowning when Magnus didn't keep following his tug. He followed where Magnus was looking and realized the marks he'd put on his arm earlier were there and they were much darker than they'd been before, purple bruises on his pale skin. "Oh, uh..." 

"What are these?" Magnus asked, reaching out to press his fingers to them, his eyes moving to the marks he'd left on Alec's neck and then back to them. 

Alec _panicked._

It was the only excuse he had for what came flying out of his mouth. "I'm cheating on you!" 

Magnus blinked and frowned and opened his mouth before snapping it shut. "You're...what?" By the growing look of panic and horror on Alec's face, he decided it would be best to ignore that for the moment and figure out what was actually making Alec panic. "Why don't I believe that?" 

Alec groaned and his head fell back against the pillows. "Fuck, no, of course I'm not, I don't know why I said that," he muttered, pressing his hand to his face. "It's just stupid, and I know it's stupid, but-" 

"But?" Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"I really..." Alec swallowed and huffed, well-aware his cheeks were turning bright cherry red. "I just wanted to see if I could figure out how to do, this," he added, gesturing to his own neck and chest, where Magnus' marks were. "But I don't think that you want them too, but I really like the idea and..." 

Magnus raised both eyebrows. 

Alec groaned and covered his face in embarrassment. "Can we forget that I said anything? Just, go back to kissing? _Please?"_

Magnus waited Alec's panic out and sat back on his haunches, studying his shadowhunter. "May I ask a question?" 

Alec gave a small nod. "Sure, why not, I'm already going to die of embarrassment." 

"And you call me dramatic," Magnus teased with a huff, reaching up to tug Alec's hand away from his face. "You like me putting marks on you, right? Pretty sure we figured that out." 

"Yes," Alec managed, his voice hoarse. "I really like it," he added and felt himself relax a little under the heated look that got him from Magnus. Maybe Magnus wasn't too angry? 

"Okay, good," Magnus said with a smile. “Follow up question. Do you want to put marks on me?” 

Alec’s eyes flew wide and he stared at Magnus in horror. “I don’t want to do anything you don’t want to do! If, if you wanted, you’d tell me and-” 

"I do," Magnus interrupted, keeping his voice calm. 

Alec blinked. "What?" 

"I do," Magnus repeated, looking at the marks on Alec's neck. "I want your marks on me. I'd love that, if you wanted." 

Alec's breath caught in his chest and his dick gave an impatient throb at the idea. He wanted it more than he had ever wanted anything in his entire life. "I want," he managed, his voice hoarse. "But I don't know how to...do them? I was, I was trying to figure it out and-" 

"I'll teach you," Magnus said, grinning. "But I think we'll enjoy ourselves more in the bed rather than the couch." 

"Okay," Alec agreed, letting Magnus pull him up and offer the couch, leaving his shirt behind on the floor. He bit down on his lip as he let Magnus lead him towards the bedroom, his heart starting to pound all over again. "It's not weird that I don't know how to do this?" 

"Not at all," Magnus reassured, stripping off his own shirt with a quick snap of his fingers, and then, after a moment of debate, stripped down to his boxers and turned to look at Alec. "Is this all right?" 

Alec's mouth went dry and his eyes devoured the sight of Magnus' body, his eyes on him. He couldn't help looking to Magnus' thighs and imagining marks there, as well as everywhere else. He bit down a whine and nodded, hard, getting rid of his jeans a second later. "Yes, I, yes, Magnus, that's perfect." 

Magnus stepped closer and reached out to touch Alec's jaw, bringing him in closer. "You know you don't have to do anything, right?" 

"I want to," Alec blurted. "I've been thinking about it ever since I left this morning!" 

Magnus blinked and his lips curled into a devilish smirk. "So that's what you were doing in the bathroom this morning."

Alec flushed and bit down on his lip, before lifting his eyes to look at Magnus again. "Maybe?" he offered. 

"Hm," Magnus hummed, reaching out to tuck his fingers in the waistband of Alec's boxers, tugging him in closer, until they were almost pressed together. "Tell me what you were thinking about?" 

"I was," Alec swallowed and bit down on his lip. "I was thinking about how much I liked your marks on me, and maybe, maybe I wanted to put some on you, if you, if you want, uh, that is." 

"I told you," Magnus said, his voice hoarse. "I want, Alexander. But I didn't want to push you into something you might not be comfortable with." 

"I can, uh," Alec cleared his throat and met Magnus' eyes again. "Guarantee that I am more than comfortable with that. I just don't know how." 

Magnus hummed and glanced at the bed to their right and grinned, stealing another quick kiss. "Come on, let's lay down. I have a feeling we'll get carried away easily enough." 

Alec flushed at the reminder that they both liked to get carried away and followed Magnus to the bed, sliding in on what was quickly becoming _"his"_ side of the bed. He scooted closer to Magnus and reached out, setting a hand on Magnus' waist, tugging him in closer. "I want to mark you all over," he admitted, chewing on his lip. 

Sucking in a quick breath, Magnus nodded eagerly. "You can do that," he promised, his voice hoarse. "You can mark me wherever you want, Alexander. Though, the neck might be easiest to start with." 

"Anywhere?" Alec asked, freezing and lifting his eyes to Magnus. He slid his hand lower, to Magnus' thigh and gave it a slow squeeze. "Even, even down here?" 

Magnus grinned in delight. "You want to put marks on my thighs?" 

Alec flushed and nodded. "I, yeah. If, if that's okay?" 

Magnus tugged Alec in for another kiss. "I told you. It's all okay. Now, you want to learn how to leave a hickey?" 

"Yeah," Alec said, looking at the marks on his arm. "Felt like I was having to bite too hard and I didn't..." he huffed. "It stings, but doesn't _hurt_ when you do it. It feels good." 

Magnus groaned. "You are a tease," he said, looking between them with a hum. "All right, well. How do you feel about sitting on top of me? I know we normally do the reverse but it'll be easier for you." 

Alec shivered and looked to Magnus. "I, yeah. That'd, that'd be great," he managed to get out, his voice hoarse and dry. "Please, Magnus." 

"You got it," Magnus promised. He shifted to lay on his back amongst the golden pillows and grinned when Alec straddled his waist and stretched out over him. "We'll have to revisit this again," he purred, sliding his hands up Alec's thighs. "Rather like you like this." 

"Yes, please," Alec panted, licking his lips, staring down at Magnus. "Can, can I kiss you?" 

Magnus' eyes softened and he nodded, tilting his head up. "You can always kiss me, Alexander. _Always."_

Alec leaned in and kissed Magnus, teasing his lips with his tongue until the kiss turned deeper and he was able to press in closer to Magnus, rolling his hips in slow little grinds against his boyfriend. By the time they broke apart for air, they were both panting. "Magnus..." 

"Right," Magnus said, his voice hoarse. He tilted his head back, exposing his neck for Alec and he felt his shadowhunter shudder. "Easiest way to explain it is to pinch some skin with your teeth and alternate sucking and nibbling on it." 

Alec frowned, but gave a slow nod, leaning in to kiss Magnus' neck and tease the spot with his tongue. Magnus gasped and Alec resisted the urge to bite down and make him be _quiet._ "What if I bite too hard?" 

"Don't aim to break the skin and we'll be fine," Magnus said with a breathless laugh. "You'll do fine, Alexander, and I promise that you can practice as often as you like." 

Alec huffed and nodded, looking back down at Magnus' neck, before picking a spot that he wanted to put a mark on. He tugged the skin between his teeth and felt Magnus gasp and shiver under him, but he focused on doing exactly what Magnus had said. Alternate biting and nibbling. 

When he pulled back to look at the spot, there was a quickly darkening purple mark and he grinned, bright and wide, shifting to look at Magnus. Catching sight of Magnus' eyes, golden and blazing had his breath freezing in his chest. "Magnus?" 

"It's good," Magnus said, his voice hoarse. He reached up and tangled his fingers in Alec's hair, tugging his head closer. "More, please, Alexander. Want your marks on me." 

Alec groaned, long and low and dove in, attacking Magnus' neck, sucking mark after mark into his skin, leaving a ring of hickies along the line of his throat. A couple of the marks seemed to pull louder moans out of Magnus, so Alec focused on those spots, and it wasn't until Magnus whined out his name did he realize that Magnus was grinding and rubbing against him frantically. He pulled back just enough to stare at Magnus, whose eyes were more pupil than iris and swallowed. He'd done that to Magnus. _Him._

"Alexander," Magnus whined, biting down on his lip. "Please, fuck, don't stop." 

"You like this," Alec whispered, his eyes widening. "You like it just as much as I do." 

Magnus managed a weak laugh and he nodded. "Maybe more, darling. I love having your mouth on me, making me up and making sure everyone knows I'm yours." 

Alec groaned and dove down, kissing Magnus again, hard and desperate, shifting just enough so they could grind against each other, the both of them hard and leaking in their boxers. He knew how to do this, he had done it, again and again, with Magnus. Except this time... 

"Alec!" Magnus gasped, whining long and low as Alec's lips moved lower, towards his collarbone, before his teeth sank in again, sucking another mark into his skin. He tightened his fingers on Alec's hips, grinding against him desperately, his cock twitching in his boxers as Alec didn't stop, just moved to a new patch of skin to leave more marks. 

"Yes," Alec panted, moving to the other side of Magnus' neck, realizing he had so much more unblemished skin to focus on. "So good, Magnus. Love making you feel good." 

Magnus whined, his whole body squirming as he ground against Alec, the constant puff of Alec's hot breath against his neck, coupled with his lips and teeth was enough to have him flying towards the edge. "Alec, I'm going to fuck, Alec," Magnus tried to warn him, to let him know that he was going to come, make a mess of the both of them. 

But then Alec was sinking his teeth into one of the marks he'd already left and Magnus managed a choked moan at the added burn of sensation, his whole body shaking as he came, making a mess of his boxers, riding out the aftershocks as Alec stilled above him. Magnus sank down into the covers and panted, a blissful smile on his face. 

"Woah," Alec whispered, reaching up to cup Magnus' face, waiting for his boyfriend to look at him again. "Magnus, are you-" 

"If you ask," Magnus started, panting hard as he forced his eyes open to look at Alexander. "If I am okay, or I enjoyed that, I am going to seriously question your observational abilities, Alexander." 

Alec started to grin and he leaned down to kiss Magnus softly. "Okay," he whispered, pulling back a little bit so he could adjust himself and look at the marks he'd left. His eyes widened as he realized just how  _ many _ marks Magnus was now sporting on his neck. He flushed, his mouth dropping open in surprise. "Oh, _shit,"_ he whispered. 

Magnus laughed at the thunderstruck expression on Alec's face and he reached out and pulled his shadowhunter close and into another kiss. "Leave a few more than you were planning, my darling?" 

"You look like you got attacked," Alec mumbled, his face still a vibrant red. 

"And so I did," Magnus teased, dropping his hands to Alec's ass to give him a slow squeeze, reminding his shadowhunter that one of them was still unsatisfied. "By a very horny shadowhunter boyfriend. I loved every single second of it." 

Alec groaned. "People are going to think-" 

"People," Magnus corrected, reaching out to comb his fingers through Alec's hair. "Are going to be insanely fucking jealous of me." 

Alec shook his head and huffed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to leave that many," he mumbled. 

"Alexander, did you or did you not see how hard I just came?" Magnus asked, giving his hair a more impatient tug. "You were the cause of it, so I'm reasonably sure that you _did."_

"Yeah, but-" 

Magnus rolled them over in a quick motion and pinned Alec back to the bed, rolling his eyes at him. "Darling, please know that I am going to wear these marks with pride and insist on you visiting me regularly so you can give me many, many more." 

Alec felt his face go fire engine red all over again and he stared at Magnus. "Magnus, I don't want people to think that I have to, have to claim you, or, or something." 

Magnus softened and he leaned down to kiss Alec. He let the kiss gentle, teasing Alec's lips open until it was a deeper kiss and they were both gasping into it. "Darling. Everyone else's opinions don't matter. This is our relationship, not theirs. They don't get a say." 

Alec nodded and smiled. "Okay," he whispered. "You really like them?" 

Magnus winked at Alec. "I'll show you just how much I like them tomorrow." 

Alec pouted and looked down pointedly and then back up at Magnus. "You can't show me right now?" 

Magnus gasped and grinned in delight. "Alexander, are you suggesting I pay you back in sexual favors?" 

"Maybe," Alec mumbled, shivering when Magnus rocked in his lip, making him gasp. "If you want," he added. 

"Oh my darling, after earlier, I want nothing more than to blow your mind," Magnus promised him, his eyes lighting up with an idea. "Speaking of which, I think I know exactly how I can do that. You're comfortable losing your boxers?" 

Alec swallowed hard and nodded, and in a flick of fingers, their bare skin was pressed together and he gasped, unable to keep from rubbing up against Magnus. "Magnus..." 

"Now, now," Magnus said, lifting himself up. "None of that. I have plans for you, Alexander. Plans that I think you are going to enjoy." 

Alec shuddered and swallowed hard. "All right," he agreed. He bit down on his lip when Magnus settled between his thighs, all the way down on his belly. He reached down and combed his fingers through Magnus' hair and gasped as there was a slow exhale of air against his dick. "Magnus," Alec panted. 

"Ah, ah," Magnus whispered, shifting to press a kiss to Alec's trembling thigh. "You mentioned wanting marks here, right, Alexander?" 

Alec's mind went distressingly blank in the space of a second as Magnus' teeth scraped along the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. He could feel his dick leaking against his belly and his whole body felt like it was trembling. "Y-yes?" he managed when it had been several seconds too long. 

"Want to see exactly how good it feels?" Magnus asked, lifting his head just enough so he could look Alexander in the eye. "I'm happy to show you." 

"Ah," Alec gasped, his cock twitching noticeably against his stomach. He knew that Magnus had noticed because there was a smirk on his boyfriend's face and he wanted to wipe that smirk away. "Yes, Magnus, please." 

Magnus' eyes were bright and he grinned, turning his attention back to Alec's thighs. "You know the best thing about hickies on your thighs?" he asked, keeping his tone conversational. 

"No?" Alec managed, whining when Magnus pressed a quick kiss, following it with a nip of his teeth, on one inner thigh. 

"You'll see tomorrow. But you'll be able to feel them, all day. Whenever you walk. Whenever you sit at your desk and press your legs together. Or whenever you spread your legs and sink your fingers into the mark to remember them," Magnus breathed, listening to Alec moan, long and low, before he sank his teeth in, sucking hard at the pale skin, holding Alec's hips still as his boyfriend bucked under him. 

Magnus didn't give Alec a chance to breathe, not when he saw how much Alec was enjoying it. He left another mark, then another, then another, moving steadily towards Alec's cock before bypassing it entirely in favor of working down his other thigh. 

"Magnus!" Alec groaned, his whole body shaking as Magnus kept leaving marks in his skin. Every single brush of his lips was a tease, the deep press of his teeth felt connected directly to his cock, making his whole body shake. "Magnus, I can't fucking...please," Alec begged. "I need more, need you to touch me." 

Magnus tightened his hands on Alec's thighs and moved to a bare patch of skin, leaving another mark with a quick pinch of his teeth. "I am touching you, darling," he breathed against Alec's warm skin. He could feel his shadowhunter tremble again, and he was leaking in earnest against his stomach now. 

Alec grit his teeth and fought down another groan. "You know what I meant," he protested, then gasped when Magnus was shifting again and exhaling slowly against his cock. "Ah..." 

"Do you want my mouth somewhere else?" Magnus asked, moving his hands so he could dig his thumbs into one of the marks he'd left on Alec's thighs. Alec shook, another moan escaping him and Magnus shifted, just a little, and bit down on the soft skin of Alec's hip bone. 

"Please!" Alec gasped, rocking his hips up and against the tight hold that Magnus had on them. "Magnus, please, fuck, please..." 

Magnus hummed. "I do love your hip bones. They've tantalized me far too often. Not that you don't know exactly what you're doing with all of those low slung sweatpants of yours," he continued, sucking another mark just a little further down, watching as Alec's dick gave a twitch, more precome pooling on his belly. It wouldn't take Alec long now. 

Alec bit down on his lip, his head swimming because Magnus' mouth felt like it was everywhere, everywhere except the one place that he wanted it. "Magnus, please, I need." 

"Need?" Magnus paused in his teasing and looked up, meeting Alec's desperate and pupil-blown eyes. "What do you need my darling? Tell me. I'll give you anything you want, I promise." 

"I want your mouth," Alec gasped out, and then Magnus' mouth was at his belly button, tugging at the skin with his teeth and he whined in frustration, dropping his hands to the sheets, tugging impatiently on them. "On, on me, Magnus." 

Magnus' lips curled wickedly and he looked up at Alec. "Are you trying to ask me to suck your cock, darling?" 

Alec nodded, hard and rapid, his chest heaving with every breath. "Please, Magnus, fuck, please..." 

"Well," Magnus drawled, licking a slow path from the root of Alec's cock up to the very tip, just to watch his boyfriend quake on the bed, his whole body shaking. "I think I could be persuaded to do that." 

"Please," Alec whined, reaching out for Magnus' hair. "Please, want, want that. Want _you._ You're so beautiful, Magnus." 

Magnus grinned, bright and wide, and wrapped a hand around the base of Alec's cock, getting him into position before licking his lips. He looked up and met Alec's eyes with a smirk. "Compliments will get you absolutely everywhere, darling," Magnus promised him, before swallowing Alec all of the way down his throat. 

Alec was glad that Magnus held his hips down because there was no way that he could have managed it, not when Magnus swallowed him down, wrenching a desperate sob from his throat. "Magnus, oh fuck, Magnus!" 

Magnus hummed and bobbed his head, hard and fast, not interested in drawing things out for Alec now, he'd been so good about all of the teasing. He could already feel the way Alec was tensing under him and trying to warn him through the panting of his name. Instead, he focused and sucked harder, dropping his hands to Alec's thighs to sink his fingertips into the marks again. 

Alec came with a strangled moan, the added sensation of Magnus' fingers making him lose any possibility of control, his whole body tensing before he collapsed on the bed, utterly spent and exhausted. He gave Magnus’ hair a gentle tug and was glad when his boyfriend moved to stretch out next to him. 

“Good?” Magnus asked softly, cuddling in close to Alec, smiling when Alec wrapped an arm around him and pulled him even closer. 

“Amazing,” Alec answered, kissing Magnus again before settling against him. He could already feel the stings of pleasure from pressing his thighs together. “You’re amazing, Magnus.” 

Magnus smiled and nuzzled into Alec’s chest, breathing out slowly, happily. “You’re pretty amazing yourself, Alexander. Now, what do you say to a nap before dinner?” 

Alec hummed out an affirmative and closed his eyes. “Can I try marking your thighs afterward?” he asked, glancing at Magnus, snickering when he got a quick smack to the ass. 

“Allow me some recovery time first, Alexander,” Magnus grumbled, yawning. “But then yes, I think you can do that.” 

“Okay,” Alec said, grinning as he relaxed back into the pillows. “Good.” 

~!~ 

The next morning, Alec was pulling on his shoes when Magnus came out of the bathroom in nothing more than black boyshorts and Alec froze at the sight of him. He could see all of the marks he’d left on Magnus’ neck, and chest, and thighs and he was already half-hard, mouth watering at the sight of him. 

“You, my darling,” Magnus said with a laugh, admiring himself in the mirror. “Absolutely have a marking kink.” 

Alec swallowed and felt his cheeks heat, even as he traced each of the marks with his eyes. “It’s, it’s okay, right?” 

Magnus hummed and tapped the side of his jaw before snapping clothes on with a quick wave of his hands. The open shirt should answer that. He turned to Alec and grinned at him. “Does this answer your question?” 

Alec stared at all of the marks that Magnus was blatantly leaving on display and had to fight down a groan. “Can I stay over again tonight?” 

Magnus stepped in closer and hooked his fingers in Alec’s belt, tugging him forward. “I certainly hope so. Can’t let any of these marks fade, after all.” 

Alec grinned and leaned in to kiss Magnus, melting against him. “Good,” he whispered. “I’ll see you later tonight.” 

“Indeed you will,” Magnus promised him, walking him to the door. His fingers toyed with the ear cuff and he looked at himself in the mirror again. He’d half expected Alexander to ask him to wear a different shirt, or to cover up some of the marks. Instead, his boyfriend had looked like he wanted to jump him all over again. 

Always surprising him, his Alexander. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
